powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshifumi Oshikawa
is a former suit actor. After serving as Gokai Blue in Gokaiger, he would serve as Sentai Red for his last three years before retiring from JAE to become a full-time father, http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/02/05/suit-actor-yoshifumi-oshikawa-retire-spring/ celebrating his 37th birthday while filming for ToQger's thirty-third episode in which he made an out-of-suit cameo alongside his fellow ToQgers' suit actors. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/toqger/story/1204381_2183.html He made one last appearance as the ToQgers' homeroom teacher in Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams. Roles *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive'' (1999-2000) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' (2000-2001) - Londerz Family, Junk Droid Zenitt, TimeBlue (sub) *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' (2001-2002) - GaoBlue (sub) *''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger'' (2002-2003) *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' (2003-2004) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' (2004-2005) - DekaBlue (sub) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' (2005-2006) *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' (2006-2007) - BoukenBlue (sub) *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' (2007-2008) - GekiBlue (sub) *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' (2008-2009) - Go-On Blue *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!'' (2008) - Go-On Blue *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger'' (2009) - Go-On Blue *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (2009) - Shinken Blue *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' (2009) - Shinken Blue *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!'' (2010) - Shinken Blue, Go-On Blue, Go-On Black, Gosei Black, Mougyudaioh *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (2010-2011) - Gosei Black *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' (2010) - Gosei Black *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku'' (2011) - Gosei Black, Shinken Blue, Gokai Blue *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (2011-2012) - Gokai Blue *''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' (2011) - Gokai Blue *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' (2011) - Gokai Blue *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan'' (2012) - GokaiBlue *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (2012-2013) - Red Buster *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (2012) - Red Buster *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' (2012) - Red Buster *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie'' (2013) - Red Buster *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013-2014) - Kyoryu Red *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' (2013) - Red Buster/Red Cheetah *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) - Kyoryu Red, Red Buster *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' (2013) - KyoryuRed *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends'' (2013) - KyoryuRed *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (2014-2015) - ToQ 1gou Toei Hero Max, Vol. 48 *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) - ToQ 1gou, Kyoryu Red *''Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS'''' (2014) - ToQ 1gou *[[Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie|''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie]] (2015) - ToQ 1gou *Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams (2015) - ToQ 1gou (adult) Non-suit roles *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' (2010) - Policeman *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave Final'' (2014) - Civilian *''Ressha Sentai ToQger Station 33'' (2014) - Karate student *''Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams'' (2015) - Homeroom teacher Power Rangers *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) - Cyclobots, Time Force Blue Ranger (sub) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) - Blue Wild Force Ranger (sub) *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' (2005) - S.P.D. Blue Ranger (sub) *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' (2007) - Blue Overdrive Ranger (sub) *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' (2008) - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger (sub) *''Power Rangers RPM'' (2009) - Ranger Operator Series Blue *''Power Rangers Samurai/Power Rangers Super Samurai'' (2011-2012) - Blue Samurai Ranger, Bull Megazord *''Power Rangers Megaforce/Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' (2013-2014) - Megaforce Black Ranger, Super Megaforce Blue Ranger *''Power Rangers Dino Charge/Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' (2015-2016) - Dino Charge Red Ranger *''Power Rangers Beast Morphers'' (2019-2020) - Beast Morphers Red Ranger References External links *Yoshifumi Oshikawa at Japanese Wikipedia *Yoshifumi Oshikawa at the Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Suit Actors